Ball chains are presently used as light weight yet strong chains for holding various objects, particularly keys and other small objects carried together in a purse or pocket. The ball chains are formed by a series of balls inter-connected by intermediate links. A chain connector is used to connect the free ends of the chains. The chain connector usually is one piece of steel formed into a ball-receiving slotted tube with sockets at its opposite ends, so the balls at the ends of the chain can be moved into the sockets with the links passing through the slots.
The chain connector is an element that has a central aperture through which the terminal ball of a ball chain is inserted. This central aperture is connected by narrow slits at each end of the chain connector to end openings, and after each terminal ball is inserted in the central aperture, it is pulled to a mounted position at one end of the chain connector by sliding the link attached to the ball through the respective slit until the link extends through the end opening. The slit is slightly narrower than the diameter of the link so that it resists movement of the ball back toward the central aperture and thereby retains the chain end in coupled position within the chain connector. Such chain connectors have been known and widely used. Although this type of chain connector has been known, it does not provide for more than two connections. Further, it does not allow a user to easily modify the existing ball chain connections.
Other prior art disclosures describe chain connectors for ball chains that can connect more than two ends of ball chains, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1.259,388, Re. 17,970, 1,814,710, and 2,557,970, but they are formed of more than one piece of material and/or do not allow for easy connection and disconnection of the chains.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.